Oblique Save
by Topaznik-Citrine
Summary: Oneshot. Mikan helps people, even when she doesn't realize it. She even saved a suicidal classmate, and all she had to do was run after Natsume. NatsumexMikan, please R&R.


**A/N: Spur-of-the-moment fic...**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Shouldn't you know that, by now?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She sat at the edge of an Autumn-hued forest, silent and unmoving beneath the cool shade of the dying tree, hugging her knees to her chest closely. Cream-colored eyes stared solemnly down at the still waters of the oval lake before her, her very pale blond curls ruffling in the afternoon breeze.

She looked up at the thinning trees beyond the lake, where you could just almost see the roads and small buildings of Central Town, could just almost hear the sounds of laughter and yells and people, (if they weren't drowned out by the sounds of nature- which she was certainly grateful for).

She came here often, naming this place her sanctuary and possibly her only solace. This place calmed her, helped her, sometimes brought out her too-rare smile. Like an anesthetic, numbing the pain of reality. But like every anesthetic, it wears off eventually, and she must return to the excruciating pressure of her lonely life, yet it made her a little stronger, helped her bear her days more patiently.

But today, she would not be comforted by the rustling leaves, the clear blue waters that reflected off of beautiful cloudless skies, or the green grass beneath her feet. The weather did not agree with her melancholy mood, the shining sun already lowering did not match her brooding atmosphere.

Because today was the day she would end her sorrows.

She thought back on the torture she had endured for 12 going on 13 years, now. She was half-French from her mother's side, half-Japanese from her father's. Her father was said to have died around the time she was born, from meningitis, a terrible disease that killed quickly if undetected. She was left with her beautiful mother in Kyoto, Japan.

She had a strange ability. Born blind, but when she made any physical contact with any inanimate object, she could see perfectly. Not only that, but if she concentrated, her vision could travel for miles (with effort), and the most terrible part about her power was... She could see people... and kill whomever she focused on.

She would sob and cry at her curse, but her mother would comfort her and tell her it wasn't her fault, and then sing French lullabies in her soprano's voice.

"Amorette... mother.." She murmured her mother's name to herself in her meek voice.

The image of Amorette flashed in her mind, filling her empty eyes with tears. The waist-length, white-gold hair, the high cheek bones and light yellow eyes, the full figure and the flawless porcelain skin.

Amorette had wanted to name her something both Japanese and French. That is how the name Masami Cecile came about, her first name Japanese, her middle name, French. She felt unworthy of the name, Masami meaning 'elegance'. At least her middle name fit her, meaning 'blind'.

At the age of 7, she was literally ripped away from her mother's arms. She could recall the day too clearly, the painful memory always lingering in the back of her mind. She could still see her mother's tall, thin form being held back as she kicked and twisted, crying out in rage and anguish in her accented tone as they took her little girl away. Masami could only scream and attempt to reach out, wincing and staring in shock as that filthy bastard dare hit her mother. "Mama, MAMA!" She could only scream. She was a disgrace. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't concentrate her powers on the evil men. She was pathetic.

Shaking off the memory, she looked down at the frail form. She was too short for her age, too small. Too sensitive in every sense of the word. How have they not thrown her out of the school?

Oh, right. Because she could kill.

She didn't have any friends. Didn't speak to anyone. The dangerous ability class abused her and her powers, forcing her to.... _eliminate _the enemies. She didn't want to destroy life.

But that made her a hypocrite, didn't it?

Because today was the day she would end her own, and finally put an end to her misery.

Sighing loudly, she planned to stay only a few moments more before heading to go on with her plans. Of course, she would recite a prayer, born and raised roman catholic by her mother. She wondered if this would be betraying her religion, and shook off the thought quickly- this was no time to back out. The waters were cold this time of year, and freezing further as the season neared winter. The lake was too close to civilization, to out in the open. There was a river a bit farther into the forest, and the current would most definitely help. She had already decided...

She would throw herself into the river.

Her head leaned back on the trunk as she tried not to think about it, taking a deep breath to steady her pounding heart. A flash of movement from the other end of the lake caught her attention, and she glanced forward and peered and a figure running and stopping by the tree nearest to the lake. It was a boy about her age, a disarray of Jet-black hair on his head. He finished panting, and abruptly punched the tree, pieces of bark flying into the all around and into the lake, ripples breaking the calm spell of the still water.

She flinched and scrambled to hide behind the tree, making as little noise as possible. Peeking around the trunk, she saw the boy half-heartedly hit the tree again, before he collapsed onto it. She didn't move, didn't breath for fear of being discovered. She had eavesdropped on rumors about this boy, his fierce, merciless attitude, his attractiveness, his power.

It was ironic, really- she was setting out to kill herself, and here she was hiding from danger.

The boy had an aura of brooding anger and solitude. Perhaps he was like her...? No- he was fer stronger, she could tell. Able to harm someone, if need be. He certainly seemed dangerous, maybe ruthless.

As she contemplated this boy's dark appearance and seeming violence, clumsy steps on crunching leaves reverberated through the forest, and a girl came into view. Her light brown hair flew behind her, large honey-brown eyes showed concern. Masami had heard about her, too. The sweet girl with the Nullification Alice. Only, didn't she wear pigtails, she'd heard?

The girl came up to the boy, and there was a flash of crimson beneath ebony bangs. Were those his eyes? They seemed more like flickering fire! He stood his ground as the girl came to a stop before him. Masami thought she heard the girl whisper something, and the boy bark out something in reply, but she couldn't make out any words- they spoke too low.

She was vaguely afraid for the girl as their voices raised. She yelled something at him, and he cut her off, his voice louder. She recoiled, as if slapped in the face. There was silence for a brief moment. The boy backed up, slowly, and the girl whispered something, taking a shaky step forward. He took another step back and looked away. The girl broke into a run and flung herself into an embrace with the boy, her arms wrapping tightly around him as she spoke quickly in a breaking voice, trembling. His arms hung limply at his sides, and he hadn't moved an inch throughout the girl's incoherent speech. Her voice finally slowed to a whisper. The boy's arms hesitantly came up and wrapped themselves around the girl's waist. They stayed like this for a while, before the boy's hand came up to pull the girl's head back. They stared into each other's eyes, before he lowered his head and crashed his lips onto hers. He kissed her fervently, and the girl seemed shocked for a moment, before her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed back just as eagerly. Her hand came up to tangle themselves in his dark locks, and his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

Masami's jaw dropped, her eyes went wide, and her cheeks went red. She felt as if she were interrupting an extremely private moment, and she cautiously hid herself behind the tree, back pressed against the trunk. She could feel herself blush at what she'd just witnessed.

...Even the boy had someone. It should have made her sad, but instead, it warmed her heart. She relaxed against the tree. Even though the girl could have gotten hurt, she continued toward the boy. Although he turned away, she hugged him. And she could tell they were in love. It gave her such hope, and her rare smile graced her features once more.

Her gaze turned toward the setting sun, watched as it painted the sky a dozen different vibrant colors. Colors of life.

Once she was sure they were gone, she walked toward the town and to the bus stop where all the other Junior High students were waiting to board and go back to the academy. She spotted the girl, and their gazes met. Masami stared for the-lord-knows-how-long. The girl looked left, right, then back at her with a questioning gaze. Suddenly, she broke out into the brightest, warmest smile she'd seen since her mother.

"Hello, I'm Mikan Sakura!" She chimed once she'd approached her. Her smile was contagious. Masami the corners of her mouth turning up once _again _that day, and was amazed.

"Hello, Sakura-san.. I-I'm Masami Cecile Amaterasu..." She informed timidly, shaking Mikan's hand.

Mikan pursed her lips.

"What an odd and cute name! Please, call me Mikan. I hope we can be friends, Masa-Ceci-chan!" Mikan giggled.

Masami flushed at her new nickname, and her breath caught in her throat at the word 'friends'. "Thank you, Mikan-chan..."

Mikan's eyes narrowed playfully. "You remind me of a friend of mine..." She thought aloud, putting a finger to her chin. "Wait here- I know someone you'd definitely get along with!" She grinned.

Masami was puzzled, but waited there obediently. She came back with a girl, short, black brown curls framing her round face. Shy eyes peered at her through thick black lashes and under heavy lids.

"Nobara-chan, meet Masa-Ceci-chan. Masa-Ceci-chan, meet Nobara-chan!"

She could tell that they really were alike, in more ways than one. She finally found friends, all thanks to Mikan. As she and Nobara talked, Masami could see Mikan join up with the boy.

"Nobara, what's his name?" Masami asked, pointing toward them.

"That is Natsume Hyuuga." She said quietly. They watched as Natsume took hold of Mikan's hand and turned her face toward his, and they turned away, respecting the private moment between the two young teens. "Mikan is like an angel." Nobara giggled. Masami could not agree with her more.

Yep. Thanks to Mikan, she would live to see another day. And many more, now that she discovered that new reasons to live were just beginning to bloom.

That moment, she swore she would live long enough to see her mother once again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I hope you enjoyed my fic. Please press that green button below and leave a review! :)**

**Thank you!**

**+Yasu+**


End file.
